I'll Always Come Back
by Writing Memories
Summary: "When I wake up you'll be gone. You'll be gone." Dean's voice was so small, so quiet, Cas swore he never seen Dean like that. A year together, but always feeling like there apart. Dean explodes when he can't take Cas not being here, not being with him more.


**Dean & Castiel**

**I'll always come back**

"You are such an-"Castiel brought his hands up to Dean's face and pulled his face towards his own. He kissed Dean with such force, to shut him up. Dean didn't kiss him back; he put his hands on Cas' chest and pushed him away.

"Asshole! You always leave when-" Cas' lips are back on Dean's. It's needier. Dean kisses back for a second, before realizing he's doing it. He stops, pushing Cas away once again, harder this time. Cas is to strong, it only makes him end up moving two feet away from Dean.

"When I need you! You never…I know am not the only thing in your life. I know you need to go back to heaven a lot but…_christ_, Cas, it feels like you never stay longer than five minutes with me!" Dean was shouting, trying to be heard, but his voice breaking with _every_ shout, with _every_ word.

Cas knew it was true. It hurt, but what could he do. Heaven was his life. Heaven is where he belongs. And he does come down as much as he can. When Dean says Cas doesn't stay longer than five minutes, he doesn't mean when he's helping Dean and Sam on a case or saving the world from demons, he means _just _with Dean.

It was hard. He was needed in heaven; he was needed by the Winchesters. He was wanted by Dean, and the sad part was, it was Dean out of them all, he got less time with. Cas would apologise, but he knew it wasn't enough. Dean knew it wasn't enough, but because it's Dean, doesn't talk about how he feels most of the time. Sam being Sam, knew his brother more than anyone, and he could see it effected Dean, even when Dean said otherwise.

_He's trying, Dean. Your life, his life, it's not like any other one's put together._

That's what Sam had told him, time and time again. Yes, Sam was right. But Sam wasn't the one in love with an angel, _right?_ He appreciated Sam trying to help though.

One year.

That's how long Cas and Dean have been together, if you could call it that. So a time was going to come where Dean exploded.

That day was today.

"I try. I try _as much_ as I can. I'm not just a person-"

"_Don't_. Don't start that whole _if-I-was-just-a-person-it-wouldn't-be-this-hard_ shit. Are you forgetting that I hardly am either? I'm a hunter. I fight demons. I save the world with my brother. I kill monsters. I've gone to hell. I'm in _love_ with an angel!" Dean let out a heartless laugh. He wished Sam was here right now, instead of on a case. Maybe he would be able to talk some sense into them. But no, here he was in a motel room fighting with Cas and not being able to go and drive because Sam had the Impala and wouldn't be back for hours.

"I am doing my best, Dean! I have _always_ done my best for _you_. There is no guide to an Angel and Hunter love." Cas didn't like shouting, so he lowered his voice again. How was he going to get through to Dean? Kissing him didn't, that usual worked.

"Well, hey, you're the angel; use your stupid ass powers to figure it out." Dean walked over to the chair and threw on his green jacket.

"You can be mean sometimes."

"_Really?_ When did you figure that out, you ass."

"Where are you going?" Cas raised his voice again as Dean opened the door, he doesn't turn back to Cas.

"Away from you," Dean slammed the motel door as hard as he could. Cas looked to the door, shut, and Dean wasn't coming back through it anytime soon. Cas felt drained. He sat on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands. Saving the world was not as hard as having a boyfriend that's, Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean was complete smashed.

He had walked into town, gone to the local pub and drank, drank, and drank.

That was three hours ago.

He hadn't moved from where he took a seat three hours ago. He lost count on how many drinks he had took. He had one in his hands half full. He was pretty sure he would stop getting served soon.

Cas walked through the door and looked around him. The pub wasn't big, but it's not like you could just walk in and see who you were looking for straight away. He saw Dean in the distance sitting at the counter drinking a beer. He sighed, preparing himself before making his way over.

He didn't say anything when he got to Dean. He just took a seat next to Dean. It took Dean a few seconds to notice someone had sat beside him. When he turned to look at the person, Cas was looking right at him. Concern written all over his face.

"How many have you had?" Dean looked to his drink, then to his right hand, counting on it, failing every time, so he started to count over again. He looked back to Cas looking serious, and leaned into Cas' ear.

"Cas….I…I don't know." Dean whispered like it was his biggest secret and busted out laughing. His head falling onto Cas' shoulder. Dean lost his balance and started to fall of his chair, but Cas caught him and brought him to his feet. Cas put his arm around Dean's waist, holding him up. Dean put his left arm around Cas' and leaned into Cas' side.

"Castiel, my…what about my drink?" Dean said like he was leaving a puppy behind.

"You don't need it." Cas pushed the door open with one hand while trying to still hold onto Dean.

"That's right!" Dean said happily. "I just need you. A-and Sam. Oh…my c-car to and PIE!" Cas would have found that funny if it was any other situation but this one.

* * *

They are sat in the local diner that Cas had a struggle getting him to. It was just a few blocks down from the pub. Cas was sat in the seat across from Dean who was looking at his pie like it was the best thing in the world. Not many were in the diner, thankfully. Cas had found a seat at the back of the diner away from everyone else.

"You look m-mad. Angels are supposed…to be delightful. Smile, Cassy." Dean chuckled as he poked Cas' nose. Dean dropped his hand across the table.

"That's a new name."

"Yes! That c-could be what only…I call you. My Cassy. My Angel." Dean grinned as he looked back to his pie and started eating it.

Cas sighed as he shook his head. He blamed himself for Dean getting into this state. Cas realized this was the longest him and Dean had spent together, just the two of them, and this was the way they spent it. Fighting and Dean being drunk.

Two hours later and they are still in the dinner. Only now Dean had had enough coffee to sober him up. He remembered Sam telling him that Dean was one of those people that could get drunk and is really bad, and two or three hours later from their last drink, they would be sober enough to talk and remember what happened before he got drunk. That's how Dean was now. And Cas didn't know was it any better because nope Dean remembered why he had gotten drunk. He was on the phone to Sam, Cas thought Dean was trying to avoid talking to him, but turns out from listening to the conversation, it was a messed up case and Sam was at the police station getting information on all the victims and suspends on the case.

"Alright. How long is that going take? Yeah, yeah. See you in a few hours. Call me if you need help, okay?" With that Dean hung up his phone and put it on the table.

"Sam's going be a little longer. Their after getting one of the two suspends in." Dean said as he rubbed his head that was killing him a little. Cas didn't say anything, he just put his hand into his pocket and took out a bottle of painkillers and pushed them towards Dean.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said gratefully. He threw them into his mouth and washed it down with his coffee. He hadn't a clue what to say to Cas. And Cas wasn't saying much either.

"Do you want to get out of here? I need fresh air." Cas just nodded and Dean knew that's all he was going to get.

* * *

Cas and Dean sat on the park bent, looking towards the playground. The park was quiet, just the two of them in the park. It was already getting dark; in half an hour it was be pitch dark.

Cas is sat up straight, while Dean isn't. He was too tired to sit like Cas. He wanted to rest his head on Cas' shoulder, but he stopped himself. They hadn't said a word since leaving the dinner. Someone was going to have to do something to make this okay, well, as okay as it could be. Cas' hands are resting on his own knees. Dean hesitated for a second before slowly taking his right hand out of his pocket and moving his hand under Cas' and putting his fingers gently through Cas' and holding on. It wasn't a second later that Cas closed his finger's over Dean's. Dean smiled down at their hands when he did. He was relieved Cas didn't pull away. He didn't want another fight.

"How many hunters fall for an angel? It's like it would be a best seller. Love against everything else." Dean looked to Cas who was looking back at him. Cas smiled.

"Is that not what Twilight is?" Cas asked confused. By the look on Dean's face that was a _no_.

"Oh no, Cas. That's about a human falling in love with a vampire and they have crazy sex." They both chuckled at that. "And they have a half human, half vampire baby. And Bella had to turn into a vampire to survive, blah, blah, blah, they lived happily ever after. Maybe, possible not." Dean was about to think too much about that when Cas pulled him back from his thoughts.

"_Please_, don't ever make me watch that." Cas looked scared that Dean would. Dean shook his head.

"Don't worry; I couldn't possible put you through watching vampires on TV." There was a long pause. " I'm sorry for walking off and getting drunk. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. But am not sorry for wanting you to be here more." Dean's voice was more serious now. He really was sorry, but no way was he sorry for telling Cas how he felt.

"Yeah…I know. Believe me; I want to be with you more. But between heaven and helping you and Sam, it kind of takes over. And I do try; I try _every day_, Dean. But saying it would just be easier if I was human, I can't, because we wouldn't be here now if I was. So, I'll take all the stuff we go through as long as your still there at the end of the day." Cas said, meaning every word. Dean let his hand come away from Cas' and up to the back of his neck, and up into Cas' hair.

"I hate our lives sometimes. It can suck so badly." Cas agreed with that. But if this wasn't there lives, they would have never meant. "But saying that, it doesn't suck half as bad having you and Sam. So yeah, am lucky and unlucky at the same time. And am sorry for being a dick. But you have had years to put up with that." Dean raised his eyebrows, tilting his head, trying to get his point across.

"Yeah, but your still a dick." Cas chuckled.

"Shut up and come here." Dean and Cas leaned into each other, their lips gently touching, feeling like a shock when through their bodies as their lips touched. Dean and Cas moved more into each other, it not being as awkward to kiss. Dean brought his left hand up to the side of Cas' neck, deepen the kiss. Cas let his hands rest on Dean's hips.

They both missed this. They rarely got to do this. But when they got to words could not describe how amazing it was.

"Mmm," Cas let out as Dean's tongue entered his mouth and swept across Cas'. Cas let his right hand move of Dean's hip and under his shirt, the touch gave Dean goose bumps. The touch of Cas' fingers could turn him on instantly. His finger's kept rising up Dean's chest and falling back down and across to Dean's hip, Cas' fingers digging into his hip.

"Casss," Dean moaned his name against Cas' lips. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas'. It was just a look between them that could say it all. Cas put his fingers against Dean's forehead.

They were back in the motel room. They still held onto each other before Dean let go and made sure the door was locked. When he checked Cas was already taking of his coat and threw it onto the table, taking of his jacket when Dean was walking back to him. Cas had the jacket in his hands when Dean took it of him and threw in onto the floor before pushing Cas against the wall, a thump as Cas' back hit the wall.

"I take it you're turned on, Dean." Cas teased as he had his hands on Dean's shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as he could.

"Believe me, not having sex with your boyfriend for weeks and you looking like this, is the biggest turn on." Cas threw Dean's shirt on the ground just before Dean grabbed Cas' hands in his and moved them against the wall on either side of Cas' head.

"Who's this boyfriend you speak of?" Cas teased as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Castiel, shut up." Cas chuckled just before Dean's lips are on his and Dean's body right against Cas'.

Dean let Cas' hands go and found Cas' tie and started to untie it while not letting his lips wander from Cas'. Cas' hands started to wander up Dean's back. Dean got the tie of and started to unbutton his shirt now. He got Cas' shirt of as quick as he could. The dude had too many layers. Dean pulled his lips away from Cas' as he looked down at his hand's unbuttoning the last few buttons. Cas looked up to the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. Dean finally got the shirt unbuttoned, tearing it of as quick as possible. Dean pulled of his own t-shirt. Cas looked down as Dean was doing so. Cas ran his fingers through his own hair, pushing it back from his forehead. Dean looked back at Cas at that moment.

"You sexy, son of a bitch, Cas." Cas gave a wink to Dean before kicking of his shoes and taking of his trousers, Dean did the same, like it was a race between them.

Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed. They both fell as the back of Cas' legs hit the bed. They laughed as they moved up to the top of the bed, until Cas' back was against the headboard and Dean was sitting on Cas' lap, his legs either side of Cas. Their foreheads are against each other's as they tried to get some breath back.

"Keep your volume down during this, Cas. I know how loud you are."

"You like it." Cas whispered deeply as he looked Dean straight into the eyes.

"God, yes I do." Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He got Cas lying on the back, his back fully against the bed. Dean started to suck behind Cas' ear, hard. Cas' left hand grabbed onto Dean's hair as he did. Cas let out a little moan into Dean's ear that made Dean stop and smile against Cas' neck. Cas' could feel that smile.

"Stop…smiling. I…can't h-help it." Cas whispered, his eyes closed, his head to the right side, so Dean had more access to Cas' neck.

"You never can." Dean's smile turned into a smirk. "But then again, I did take your virginity, which may have something to do with it."

Dean continued down Cas' neck and onto his chest, Dean dipping his tongue in and out every so often as he kissed down Cas' chest. He got to hip and brushed his teeth across Cas' skin, before sucking the skin between his teeth, earning himself a few moans from Cas.

"Someone's already pretty hard." That just made Dean happy. He did that.

"Deaaaan." Cas moaned. Mostly for Dean to stop teasing him and out of pleasure. Dean moved back up to Cas, as he did, there erections bushed of each other.

"Ahh, okay, Cas…you really are." Dean dropped his head against Cas' neck. That felt so good, that, just that felt amazing. Dean's hand ran up the side of Cas' side and back down, sliding under Cas' boxers and fisting around Cas' hard on.

"Yes…t-that feels…awww, Dean…Dean." Cas said that all right against Dean's ear. Dean swore he had never felt as turned on as he was right now.

"I-I can't wait. I need to-to be inside y-you so badly." Dean moaned against Cas' neck.

"Do it. I don't care h-how sore it is w-without stretching you first." Dean nodded his head, pulling himself of Cas and going over to his bag to get the lobe as quick as he could before getting back to Cas. Cas took the bottle and pushed Dean down onto the bed in his place. He pulled of his own boxers and then Dean's and threw his leg over the other side of Dean. Dean's back was half on the bed and half on the cushions as he held himself up on his elbows and titled his head, looking towards Cas who opened the top of the cap and put some lobe in his hands. The sigh of Cas was breath-taking. Dean's eyes trailed over Cas' body. Cas started to put on the lobe on Dean and Christ, if that wasn't something hot to watch. Cas rubbed up and down his length, covering it all. Cas looked to Dean as he did.

"Don't do t-that! Cas, that is just…fucked up. You know w-what that… does to me." It didn't stop Dean looking Cas straight in the eyes still.

"Why do y-you think am doing it instead of you doing it yourself." Cas still did it as he gained up speed on Dean.

"Fuck! Stop before..we both come w-when…ahh…we haven't done…oh god…anything yet." Dean let his head fall against the pillows, not being able to look at Cas anymore. Cas stopped and lowered himself on Dean. Cas lifted himself up, his two hands flatly on Dean's chest. Dean's eyes were closed. Cas lowered his entry onto Dean's cock slowly. Cas did it without warning, surprising Dean. Dean's eyes flew open, his head rising up before falling back down.

"Oh god! You, ah, y-you son of…a bitch." Cas gently did it, not wanting to hurt Dean. Cas was tight, but it felt so, so good. When Cas was fully down, he leaned his face down against Dean's.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait." Cas smirked. He knew how he was making Dean feel right now. "You're going enjoy e-every second of t-this."

"Umm, I k-know I will." Dean captured Cas in a kiss. It was needy. Dean pulled away and moved his lips to Cas' ear. "It feels s-so good being i-inside you. So f-fucking good." Cas couldn't any longer, he had to move. He had to feel Dean deep inside him. Cas pushed himself up, his hands gripping Dean's hips for support. Dean couldn't move. It felt so good and Cas wasn't even moving yet. He looked to Cas who started to move slowly in a circle before slowly pulling out and quicker this time, pushing back down on to Dean. Cas speeding up every time, fucking down harder on Dean.

"Ummm, _yes, yes,_ harder Cas, h-harder." Dean found Cas' hips, held on tight and pushed Cas down harder.

"_Dean_…_ah_…Dean…fuck into m-me. Do it." Dean already was but it was not enough. So with every push down Dean pushed into him more.

"That's it…awww…Dean, s-so good." After a few seconds, Dean flipped them over, not pulling out of Cas and Cas didn't stop him. Cas' head hit the pillows, he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Cas' chest was rising up and down so fast. He looked to Dean who leaned down and leaned a soft long kiss onto Cas'. He pushed Cas' hair out of his eyes, resting his hand in Cas' hair.

"I've m-missed you." Dean said between getting a little breath back. He pulled back his lips and looked to Cas.

"Never this l-long again. As-as much as I can, I'll b-be here." Cas rested his hands on Dean's back.

"T-then be here, Cas. Be here." They are the last words Dean say before pulling out of Cas, just leaving the tip in and then pushing in fast and hard. Cas' throws his head back with a loud moan as Dean finds his spot. Dean continues to push in and out. He kisses down Cas' neck before his head falls against Cas' neck. Dean's hands hold onto the pillows either side of Cas' head. Dean can feel Cas' hand's moving down to his ass. Cas grips onto each cheek, pushing Dean's cock deeper into him. Cas fucks himself down on Dean.

"Cas…oh my god…I…yes, yes. So good." If Dean felt that good now, he would feel better in a few seconds. Cas put his hand between them, getting some of the lube on his fingers and back to Dean's ass. He leaned his lips right up to Dean's ear.

"Want me to m-make you f-feel better?" Cas managed to get out with each thrust into him.

"Yes, _please_!" Cas did so. Finding Dean's hold and pushing one finger in. Dean pushed himself a little back onto Cas' finger. Cas' pulled out a little and back in, faster with each time and there, he found the spot that could make Dean make the sexiest groans. When he found it and put in another finger. Dean still pushed into Cas, trying his best not to give up because of what Cas was doing.

"T-that's it. _Ah yeah. Ahhhhh, Cas_. You beautiful angel. Y-you…um…p-perfect _angel_." Cas didn't add another finger because if he did, Dean would come right there.

"Are you c-close, baby?"

"Cas, y-you know w-what that d-does…to me…when you c-call me that." Dean moved his head to the side as did Cas. Lust and love filled their eyes as they looked at each other. "I-I'm not g-going…to last much longer." Dean closed his eyes, the pleasure getting too much, it felt unbelievable amazing. Cas let his free hand lay on Dean's cheek. He pulled his fingers out of Dean and rested his hand back on Dean's back.

"Then let go. Come for me, Baby."

"Ummm, Cas. I-I love you." Dean opened his eyes to see Cas still looking lovingly in his eyes.

"I-I love you right back." Dean gave a quick kiss to Cas' lips before taking Cas' both hand in his and pinning them either side of Cas' head. Dean quickens his speed again making Cas moan loudly.

"_Fuck! Fuck…ah, ah, ah, Deaaaaan_." Cas threw his head back. Dean took his right hand away from Cas' and took hold of Cas' length and started to pump it. That made Cas so much worse.

"_Ahhhhh…im coming…Dean...im so so close._"

"Look at me, Cas. Let m-me see you." Cas opened his eyes and looked up to Dean, who keep pushing it and out faster.

"_Arghhh…I…oh yeah_." Dean let's go of Cas' cook and back onto Cas' hand.

"Cas come with me. I'm…im…" Dean held himself up with all his strength and never looked away from Cas' eyes.

"Dean…I'm coming…_awwww_." They both came together. It had never happened with them before and it felt amazing. Cas came all over their stomach's while Dean came hard into Cas, making Cas scream his name.

"_Deaaaaaan_!" Dean collapsed against Cas' chest. Their hands didn't part, they still stayed together. Dean's heart was racing. He struggled with trying to get his breathing back.

"What…was…that?" That was the best either of them had even felt coming. Cas looked up to the ceiling, his eyes closed, as he could still feel Dean inside him, and his come. Dean shook his head against Cas' chest.

"I don't…oh my god. What…the…fuck. I do not want…to come out of you right now."

"Don't. Wooo," Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair. "Dean, that-"

"I know, Cas. That was unbelievable hot." Dean laughed against Cas' chest. Dean kissed at Cas' chest and up his neck and was hovering over Cas'. Dean looked straight into Cas' eyes. "That was extremely, amazingly, hot, Cas." Dean's voice was lower. He brought his hands on either side of Cas' head, Cas brought his other hand against Dean's waist pulling his down closer. Dean was still inside him, it felt good having Dean in him this long.

"_Best sex_ we ever had." Cas smirked.

"_Ummm yeah_. How about we see if we can top that because…" Dean moved his lips against Cas' cheek and kissed the side of his face and whispered into Cas' ear. "…I really want you to fuck me again." Dean licked behind Cas' ear and then kissed down Cas' neck.

"Ummm, sounds good. I'm not tired anymore. So yeah, Dean…" Cas was the one to whisper into Dean's ear now. "…do whatever you want to me." Dean brought his lips back to Cas', kissing him hard and his tongue entering Cas' mouth. Cas brought his hand to the back of Dean's head.

"Ummm," Cas moaned. He was already half hard again. "Your still inside me and…_ummm_, I can feel you getting hard inside me."

"Well, I better pull out to get started." Dean did just that and not shortly after did he have his fist around Cas' cock and licking the tip of it. It took just a few licks; some moans from Dean, until Cas was hard again and Dean took him in his mouth.

"Ummm, Dean." Cas let his hands find Dean's hair and grip it. Careful not to push Dean's mouth too far. Dean put his hand on Cas' pelvis to stop him thrusting up so quickly. Cas let go of Dean, his hands falling to his sides, gripping on the cover. Dean licked up his side, dipping his tongue in and out before bopping his head up and down on Cas' cock, Dean moaning as he did, he knew what that did to Cas. Dean licked the come at the top of Cas' tip before kissing his way up Cas' chest.

"Taste yourself Cas. See how good you taste." Dean's mouth was back on Cas', Cas tasted himself. He pulled Dean's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking hard at it, tasting his own come. Dean's hard cock rubbed against Cas' the both of them gasping.

"Ready for r-round to, baby." Cas said and kissed Dean again.

"Mmm…as ill e-ever be, Cas."

* * *

It was eleven before Sam got back. He needed sleep, badly. He walked to the door; it wasn't locked and opened it. He covered his eyes, just in case.

"Cas if your still here, hi, but if you guys are doing somethi-"

"Were watching TV, Sammy…relax." Sam took his hand away from his eyes and yeah, they were sitting against the headboard and watching TV.

"Oh right. Okay. Good." Sam dropped the bag he was holding onto the table.

"You seem disappointed, Sam." Cas said. Dean laughed as Sam made his _what the fuck, Cas_ face.

"No, Cas, not really. I got food. I know you don't eat Cas but you do like burgers so there's one for you." That made Cas smile. Sam took of his jacket and threw it onto the chair.

"You so wanted him to be here." Dean said as he hoped of the bed to get his food.

"Well, he is, Cas. Dean you eat so much that there is two burgers in there for you." Sam headed to the bathroom.

"Yes!"

"And by the way, you two weren't _just_ watching TV. Cas has his coat, jacket, and shoes of which he hardly ever does _and_ I can smell sex in this room. Open a window, Dean." Sam held back his laugh as he shut the door to the bathroom. Dean looked to Cas.

"First of all you look really hot right now," Dean winked to Cas. "And second I did open a window." Dean took out the food. "Hey, Cas,"

"Um, Dean," Cas got up from the bed and walked over to Dean.

"Any chance I can have your burger?" Dean knew what the answer would be.

"Eh, no."

"Come on," Dean leaned in to Cas so Sammy couldn't hear. "I gave you the best sex of your life. Three times in a row."

"It takes two, Dean." Dean wasn't getting all the credit.

"Fine," Dean handed Cas his burger. Cas took it and kissed the top of Dean's head. He rested his forehead against Dean's.

"You need to stop eating so much." Cas said serious, trying to hold back a smile. Dean put his hands on Cas' chest and pushed him away.

"Screw you, Cas." Dean laughed as did Cas. But Dean couldn't stay pretend mad. He grabbed hold of Cas' tie and pulled him in so Dean could kiss him.

The bathroom door opened and Sam looked over at them.

"_Guy's really_? Do something else with your mouths, like eating your food!"

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep half an hour ago. The lights are turned off, only Dean's bedside lamp on. He and Cas are sat on the bed watching TV.

"Late night TV sucks. There's nothing on." Dean held the remote and flicked through the channels.

"It's one in the morning, Dean. And you're tired, just…go to sleep." Cas had been telling him to just go to sleep for the past hour. It was always the same answer, _I'm not tired._

"I don't want to." Dean got up from the bed, going to the bathroom and switched on the light above the mirror. He looked into it, seeing the tiredness on his face. He turned on the tap, water falling into his hands and splashed some onto his face. He repeated it before reaching for the towel and drying his face. He threw the towel back on the railing, turning around and leaning his back against the sink and looking towards Cas who was leaning against the door.

"Why? Why won't you sleep?" Cas whispered, not wanting to wake up Sam. Dean looked to the ground.

"When I wake up you'll be gone. You'll be gone." Dean's voice was so small, so quiet, Cas swore he never seen Dean like that.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you can't stay awake forever. And am not going to be here for forever. But for now I am. I always come back don't I?" Dean looks back up to Cas. He knows he's being stubborn now, but he's allowed to be sometimes, he's just a human after all.

"Yeah…you always come back. " Dean walked forward to Cas and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't ever stop coming back."

Dean was half asleep by now. Still being a little stubborn trying to keep his eyes open. Dean was under the covers, while Cas lay on top of them, holding Dean in his arms, Dean's head resting on his chest. Dean fingers played with one of Cas' shirt buttons. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair slowly, making it harder for Dean to keep his eyes open.

"Shut your eyes, Dean." Cas whispered.

"They're not ready yet."

"_Yes_, they are." Cas was right, but Dean wasn't going to say that. Dean lifted his head and brought it right beside Cas'. They faced each other. Dean brought his hand up to rest on the back of Cas' neck.

"You're a little bossy." Dean chuckled, his eyes close to closing on him. Every time they closed they stayed closed a little bit longer.

"So are you."

"Ummm," Dean brought his head back to Cas' chest, laying one hand flatly on Cas' chest. "You…love…me a-anyways." Dean yawned and closed his eyes again. This time they wouldn't open till morning.

"Yeah, I do." Cas messes with Dean's hair again. A few minutes pass and Cas can hear Dean's deep breathing. "Dean?" Cas whispered. There was no reply. Dean had finally falling asleep. Cas smiled as he lay his own head back against the pillow, closing his eyes. Just because he didn't sleep, doesn't mean he can't _dream_.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning in an empty bed. Cas was gone. He knew it before he opened his eyes. _He always knew_. He opened his eyes to see Sam sat at the table on his laptop.

"Look who's finally up!" Dean looked around the room, just hoping, but he wasn't there.

_I always come back, don't I?_

"You alright, dude?" Sam asked as he looked to Dean, who pushed himself up on the bed. Dean nodded his head to say, _yes_. When, _no_, really was the truth.

Dean had gotten up and changed while Sam was still on his laptop. They were heading out soon, to talk to two witnesses that had been put into a mental ward after killing a family, they had knowing for years. The man and woman had said it wasn't them, not really. That something took over their bodies. Another case for Dean and Sam.

Dean was just walking of the bathroom when the motel door opened. Cas came in carrying a trap of cups and a small bag.

"Sorry I was so long." Cas shut the door after him and put everything down on the table. "There was a customer in front getting his ordered magazines, that looked like porn ones."

"Ordered porn magazines? Alright then. Thanks, Cas." Sam took a sip of his coffee. "That's good. That's _really good_ actually."

"I made it. Well, a machine did but I helped. Machines can't do everything themselves." Cas picked up Dean's coffee and walked over the few steps to him. Dean hadn't moved from his spot. Cas was _still _here. _Still here_.

Cas held out the coffee for Dean. Dean took it with a smile. Cas returned the smile.

"_Awwwww_, looks who's happy now that's his boyfriend's here." Sam smirked as he took another sip of coffee. He was happy that his brother was happy, but come on; he couldn't help to common on the relationship when he had the change.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk. Now Romeo one and two. Let's get hitting the road. I have to go say we are staying another night, seeing as this case is taking so long." Sam brought his coffee with him and headed out the door.

Dean pulled his eyes away from Cas, turning away because if he looked at Cas anymore he'd explode with happiness. He walked over to the table, shut down Sam's laptop and put it in Sam's bag. He took a seat when he had Sam's laptop packed. Cas was looking over at him, running his eyes over Dean in his suit.

Cas made his was over to the table and took a seat across from Dean. Dean took a sip of his coffee and yeah, it was pretty good. Cas found Dean's leg and kicked it gently making Dean look up at him with a smile.

"You never left."

"Nope. Trying to stay around longer. I kind of said I would try to you."

"Yeah. It's okay. It's okay when you have to go because you will _always_ come back. Just try to stay as long as possible, _okay_?"

"_Okay_."

* * *

"Right, let's go." Sam picked up his bag and got his phone of the bedside locker. He checked it to see if there were any miss calls or text messages before putting it in his pocket. Sam opened the door and headed on out. Cas and Dean got up from the table. Dean threw his empty coffee into the bin. Cas was stood at the wall beside the door looking to Dean who was walking towards him.

"I'm glad you're still here. I thought when I woke up this morning you were gone." Cas shook his head.

"I decided to stay a little longer. So when you woke up in the morning I could see your surprise that I was still here and so that I could…" Cas grabbed onto Dean's jacket and pulled him in closer to him. "…do…_this_." Their lips touched in a sweet kiss. It wasn't needy or desperate or full on, just a simple kiss. Their lips lingered on each other's for a long time. Dean brought his hand up against Cas' cheek. They opened their eyes and leaned their foreheads against each other's.

"I'm glad I stayed." Cas smiled. His eyes glowed as he looked into Dean's one's filled with love and still that hint of surprise. Dean gave a kiss to Cas' forehead before pulling away, taking a few steps to the doorway and turned back to Cas, who had his eyes on Dean.

"You coming then, _my angel_."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing it. I love writing Sam, he's like a little fan-girl of them sometimes.**

**Let me know what you thought, I would be really grateful and if any of you would like to, I have three other stories of Supernatural, one is a long one and that was my first proper Destiel one, so yeah, check those out if you would like :)**

**THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE'S FOR READING!**

**And if anyone is interested this is my YouTube page. I also make Destiel videos!**

** channel/UCtIp23l3OQL10MNmrx5p_4g**


End file.
